


Приглашение

by KisVani



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Ничего странного: просто Ава решила прийти проверить, почему Сара зовет ее на праздничную вечеринку.





	Приглашение

Ава Шарп без предупреждения открывает портал на Вэйврайдер и выходит прямо в коридор, мимо нее, в зал Бюро, пролетает воин в чешуйчатых золотистых доспехах и со странным оружием в руках. На него спешно наваливаются другие агенты времкни, а потом портал закрывается, и Ава не видит, чем заканчивается стычка. Но в своих коллегах она уверена.  
Чего не скажешь о коллегах Сары Лэнс, которая стоит прямо перед ней.  
— Все-таки решила ответить на мое приглашение, — говорит она, складывая руки на груди.  
Ава внимательно рассматривает ее с ног до головы и замечает:  
— Хочу разочаровать, канарейки покрыты перьями, а не чешуей.  
— А на праздничные вечеринки приходят в нарядной одежде, — в тон ей отвечает Сара.  
Она, как и вылетевший в двадцать первый век воин, одета в доспех странного вида. И Ава не хочет думать из какой он эпохи или реальности. Потому что, когда дело касается Легенд, чем меньше знаешь об их художествах — тем спокойнее спать по ночам.  
По крайней мере, не мучает ужас перед тем, что проснешься в мире, где к власти пришли разумные грибы, потому что кто-то из этих идиотов что-то не то привез в Древний Египет или случайно вмешался в процесс формирования Земли.  
— Я поняла, что в твоем письме с приглашением какой-то шифр, — говорит Ава, — потому что оно датировано серединой июля, а ты зовешь праздновать Рождество, потому я, цитируя тебя: «В какой-то мере часть семьи».  
Сара фыркает и отвечает:  
— Я точно помню: писала больше. Вроде того, что похожа на кузину, которая всегда сидит на новых диетах и наверняка знает, как другим жить, сколько зарабатывать и в какую церковь ходить.  
— В церковь меня можно затащить, только приставив пистолет к виску, — качает головой Ава, — так в чем дело? Твой корабль снова решили украсть? Или Легенды случайно устроили инопланетное вторжение? Зачем писала?  
Сара закатывает глаза.  
— Ну точно кузина, нет, это, — она кивает туда, где закрылся портал в Бюро Времени, — мелкое недопонимание, которое я обязательно обсужу с его королевой.  
Ава вздыхает.  
— Пока система не выдает анахронизм десятого уровня — я спокойна. Неужели ты позвала меня на вечеринку?  
Сара разводит руками.  
— Именно.  
— В июле? — уточняет Ава.  
— Мы тогда стояли в Австралии, «Рождество в Июле», сама понимаешь. Идем, — Сара идет в сторону кают-компании и Ава ни секунды не верит в то, что все вот так просто.  
И не ошибается. Всего пару часов спустя она, Сара и остальные Легенды убегают от птеродактилей по переходам футуристического города над облаками, по какой-то причине существующего в пятом веке до нашей эры.  
— Я тебе эту рождественскую вечеринку запомню, — обещает Ава.  
— Давай сначала выживем, — предлагает Сара. — А ты потом можешь позвать меня на вечеринку в Бюро Времени.


End file.
